Exposed
by Don'tLeaveMeKarol
Summary: "I can't do this Brandon. I can't believe you!" I cry. Brandon's face softens and his hand rest on my shoulder not knowing what to say. He sits right next to me and sighs. "Why not?" He asks me. I bury my face in his chest and he holds me tightly. I can't do this! This is going by too fast! I was suppose to have a regular life not this! (I deleted my first version and re-wrote)


**Disclaimer: So hi you guys I hope you enjoy my story! I do not own Winx Club! (even though i wish i did) **

**Chapter 1: Shark Attack**

**Stella's P.O.V**

"BEEP, BEEP" my alarm sounded. I hit the snooze button and continued sleeping, suddenly, my feet were cold.

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. I tried pulling the covers back on me, but I couldn't find them. I open one eye and I see Musa holding them and shaking her finger. I sigh as I look at the clock. 8:00 o'clock in the morning.

"Sam do we have to wake up this early? Can't I just have a little bit more beauty sleep?" I stretch my arms out as I walk in the kitchen to find something to eat. I got a glass of orange juice and made myself the most delicious Nutella sandwich! Yum!

"Of course not! We have lot's of things to do today like surfing, shopping and more!" She responds happily like a child would when opening Christmas presents.

"I just had to come to Atlantic city. Sam your lucky we're best friends! Otherwise, I would have never agreed to come." I smile as I take another bite out of my sandwich. She smiles happily.

"Hurry up so that we can go surfing! We only have 3 days here, so we have to do everything we can do!" She skips to her closet to change into her surfing outfit. She wears pinks shorts and shirt with flower designs on each of them. I finish eating and change into mine. I have the same outfit just in yellow. I have my hair in a messy ponytail and put on my shoes.

"Ready?" She asks . I nod my head as we walk out our hotel room . We head to the surf board shop and we browse through the store.

"Which one do you think I should get? The Pink one or the Yellow one?" Sam asks me.

"I think you should get the Yellow one and I'll take the Pink one." I answer her she nods and we head to the cash register. The cashier is a boy about 16 or 17 years old and a head taller than me.

"Is this all?" He asks and his eyes meets mine and they widen. I realize that he has hazel eyes which isn't even suppose to exist. Only in contacts, I shake my head, maybe I was misinformed. I look down before I can make this anymore awkward.

"Yes." Sam say's, calmly.

"That'll be 50 dollars." He replies and I feel his stare shift to Sam

"Here" She hands him the money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." He takes the money and we leave the store with our boards. We drive to the beach. I wonder...who was that guy? How did he have hazel eyes? I dismiss every question I have and I leave it at that.

**Mystery Boy's POV**

I take out my cell phone once those girls left and dial Dr. Saladin's number. I start pacing and he finally pick's up.

"Hello, you have any information?" He asks. I stiffen.

"I think I found her, sir." I answer him.

"Does she have purple eyes?" He asks me.

" Yes." I answer, calmly.

"Good. I knew she would be here. Make sure Baltor doesn't find her. Don't loose track of her and see that your sister knows this information, also." He instructs me.

"Yes, sir." I reply. I turn off my phone and I close the store.

**Stella's POV**

"We're here!" I park in the parking lot and get out. We take out our boards and start walking on the famous Atlantic Boardwalk.

"Isn't this so much fun? You know, wind blowing through your hair, strolling along the boardwalk, oh and don't forget all the cute boy's around here." She winks, wistfully. She skips along the boardwalk like a little girl with no worries at all, but it's quite the opposite. Her parents don't love her at all. They say she's just a burden to their family. I think it's all the parents fault because her mother should have never gotten pregnant at 15. Whatever, i'm here with Sam to be happy.

"I guess it really is fun. Thanks for suggesting the idea of coming!" I smile. She giggles and runs towards the beach. We start chasing each other throughout the boardwalk, while receiving many weird stares from strangers.

"Hey! Your 'it'" I laugh as I tag Sam. I turn around and keep running. She laughs and tries to catch me. Suddenly, I fall to the ground.

"Ouch. What just happened?" I say rubbing my head. I open my eyes and I see the cashier boy from earlier.

"Watch where you're going!" The red-headed girl, that is right next, to him says. I stumble back up and clean myself up a little.

"I'm sorry my sister shouldn't be so rude. It was my fault I should have watched where I was going." The girl turns around, obviously offended by his apology.

"It's okay I shouldn't have been running in the first place." I shrug and I look around for Sam. She's nowhere to be found and I look back at the boy. Well, now that I notice he really is cute. He has hazel eyes just like me, about a head taller than me, perfect facial features, nice body. Wow, I can't believe my luck! Running into a guy like this!

"Hey, by the way, I'm Brandon and this is my sister, Bloom." He introduces himself with a big cheeky grin. I smile and shake hands with him. For some reason I felt some electric shock between out hands I decide to ignore it, it's probably nothing.

"I'm Stella, and I'm looking for my friend. Do you remember her? We were at your store just about two hours ago." I ask him and look around.

"Oh yeah I remember her! I think she went running towards the beach." He answers as he look at the beach. I just now realize he's shirtless and has a perfect tan. I feel my face redden and I look away. His sister is still in a stiff position looking away.

"Thank you and bye!" I thank him and I run past him, towards the beach. I look around, running to find someone with a pink surfing suit.

"Sam!?" I scream. I turn around looking at the beach and I see her. I smile and head into the water floating with my surf board. She laughs at my confused face.

"Miss me?" She laughs. I splash her with some water and she does the same.

"Why did you come without me?" I laugh while splashing some more water at her. She cocks an eye brow and winks.

"Well, when I saw you bump into that guy I just felt like I should leave you two alone. So I did." She giggled. She can be such a girly girl sometimes.

"So how was it? Did you tell him your name? Did he tell you your name? And who was that chick with him? Did you get his phone number? Tell me!" She bombard me with all these questions. She stares at me with such seriousness that I can hardly keep a straight face. Suddenly, I burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see your face? I don't I have ever seen your face so serious before. You are too funny! I laugh, clutching my stomach.

"Of course why wouldn't I be funny?" She flips her hair and smirks at me.

"Well? Are you not going to answer my questions?" She asks. Such a gossiper.

"Well, his name is Brandon and the girl is his sister Bloom and she has a major attitude problem. Which makes me wonder how they can be siblings being so different." I inform her. Somehow she looks quite disappointed with my answer.

"Nothing more? Did he not give you his phone number? You are such a fail!" She whines. I roll my eyes and I see an upcoming wave.

"You ready?" I ask her. She nods, confidently.

"Ready." And with that we head towards the wave waiting for our opportunity. I hear Sam scream.

"I think I saw something." She looks around. Her eyes widen when her eyes meet the fin of a shark.

"Sh-Sh-SHARK!" I scream. Me and Sam swim away as fast as we could. The people swimming already came out. We were far into the ocean when we saw the shark.

"Swim faster Sam!" I scream hysterically. She pants and she goes slower by the second.

"I can't. Go without me!" She screams.

"No we are both leaving here safely! Don't give up!" I cry. I try to get a hold of Sam's board to make her go faster, but I can't. I see the shark coming faster ready for it's opportunity. Suddenly, the shark jumps out and bites the end of Sam's board making her flip inside the water. I scream and I jump inside; I grab her. It looks like i'm playing tug-a-war with the shark and I'm loosing.

**Brandon's POV ( This is his perspective before the shark comes in)**

"What do we do now?" Bloom asks, impatiently. We sat in a bench eating some ice cream to stay and watch Stella. She looks okay. Right now she's laughing with Sam about something. I sigh at Bloom's short temper.

"Just wait. If we found her this easily, then Baltor can do the same thing. We just have to watch her and make sure she is okay." I look around and out of the blue Bloom gasps.

"What happened?" I ask startled. She points at the water and I see Everyone is running out of the water while Stella and Sam are swimming away from a Shark. I stand up immediately knowing if I don't go now she can die. I run towards the water and I transform into my original form. I swim as fast as I can and trust me i'm really fast. I'm the fastest of my kind. I see the shark tugging on Sam and Stella is still fighting.

"Stop it!" She yells with such force that scares the shark away before I had to do anything. She pulls Sam on her board and she tries to swim, but she faints on her board next to Sam. I decide to pull the board to the shore without waking her up.

"You're so beautiful." the thought slips my mind and I shake my head and swim back to shore I transform to my human form before getting out of the water. Boom called the ambulance already and they were just getting here. People stared in awe when I took out Stella and Sam. Sam was bleeding immensely. The paramedics checks her and look at each other worriedly.

"I'm sorry to announce this, but she has lost too much blood and she is... dead. There is nothing that we can do for her. The hospital is about 2 hours away from here. You were lucky that we were passing through here, but it looks like we're to late. We are really sorry for you loss." One of them says and Stella bursts into tear. The other paramedic wraps Sam and puts her into the car. I hug Stella not knowing what to do.

"What are you still doing here?" She accepts my hug and cries softly. I pat her back.

"I was just sitting on the bench with my sister. Do you want me to take you home?" I offer her. She shakes her head and lets go of me.

"I just need some time alone, but thank you for offering." She sniffles and runs towards her car. I grab Bloom and we head towards our car. We see Stella leave and we follow her to a hotel.

"What are we doing here?" She asks softly. I pull out my phone and call Dr. Saladin. He picks up quickly

"Yes?" He asks. I pause for a second and I take a deep breath.

"Baltor found her. He sent a shark and killed of her friends. Luckily, Stella is safe." I answer him. He sighs and stay's silent, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, well make sure she is safe at all times and don't let her leave you're sight. Does whatever it takes to keep her safe."

"Yes, sir." And with that I hang up. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Well, today was a long day.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it! REVIEW! Thank you! cx**


End file.
